Since 1967 there has been every two years an International Conference on Biological Membranes. Each meeting has been focused at some timely topic at the forefront of investigation on membranes. The next meeting will be held June 15-21, 1975 at a location in Switzerland or Italy and will be entitled, "Membranes and Disease." The location has been determined by the hospitality of the Ministry of Education of Italy and the University of Rome which have provided the site and supported the expenses during the meeting. The present application is for support of the travel of invited speakers and session chairmen to the meeting. All speakers listed in the Tentative Program have accepted pending travel support. Topics for sessions include: 1) Red cell membranes, 2) Subcellular particles, 3) Muscle membranes, 4) Nervous system, 5) Gastrointestinal tract, 6) Kidney and 7) Neoplasia. Recent advances in knowledge of membranes in each area make these topics timely for review by leading investigators. Since research in these topics is done largely categorically the need for interdisciplinary communication should be served by this timely conference.